


A Little Malfunction

by i_lack_ruki



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, M/M, Models, Reituki, Romance, Sassy Ruki, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_lack_ruki/pseuds/i_lack_ruki
Summary: Ruki is a bitchy high school student who loves shopping, teasing his friends and looking through fashion magazines. It turns out that one of the models he has spotted in a magazine bumped into him, and two similar personalities clashed.





	A Little Malfunction

17 year old short bleached blond, with black roots on top of my head, a boy that was actually considered super hot and pretty smart. That was how people saw me at my high school.

I wasn't the cute type, even though I was short, I never acted that way, and I never needed to.

My personality was bad enough, and people kept trying to approach me only based on my looks.

Though, they misjudged me, I wasn't someone who looked like a person who wouldn't hurt a fly. Actually, I was called the spawn of the devil by my own friends who managed to last through all this time with me and not give up on me.

I had only two friends, and that was how many I needed and what actually got us three together were our unusual personalities.

Aoi, he was a very tall raven haired guy, with dreamy blue eyes and was quite fit, because he has been going to the gym often. People saw him as the prince like type, but in reality his personality was as rotten as mine, if not worse.

He was the kind of guy who knew things, that could spread false or real rumours about someone, and no one ever knew it was him that started it.

Aoi's 'rival' type of a prince like guy was obviously Shou, who was all sparkly kind of a person who smiled a lot, and was a part of the council. The president, that is.

Shou's personality is no comment, though.

Kai, my second friend was taller than me, had black hair and a slim figure. The normal looking guy, while he was the dramatic kind of a person that got out of trouble through acting. He specialized in that.

He knew exactly how to fake tears and make up stories about his fake sick sister or family problems.

The new year just started and I found out that I got to be in the same class as Kai.

It wouldn't be the same case with Aoi, since he was one year older.

First day, and I was sitting at the desk right next to a window, just like I prefered.

Kai took the seat right opposite mine and turned to me, just to smile.

"This is going to be such a fun year." he said to me, excitedly.

"That's what I'm hoping. Freshmen are going to be so much fun to deal with." I was ready to wreck some havoc.

"Ru, just please don't make a girl cry like last time. I thought she was going to tell on you to the teacher." Kai brushed his hands and rolled his eyes at me.

"You know, it wasn't my fault that she asked me out in front of my classmates." I smirked.

"She did it quietly, it was you who made a big fuss about it and rejected her with a loud voice." my friend reminded me, as he picked his bag up and put it on his lap.

He opened it and proceeded to look for something, as he pushed all the books around.

"She knew better than to confess to me. It's obvious I don't swing that way." I looked at my nails and bit on my lip.

I needed to fix them tonight.

"Not obvious for everyone, drama queen." That was an inappropriated use of the word, concerning the person who said that.

"Did you say drama?" I raised my eyebrow as he laughed.

"Don't try to talk me into believing that you're no drama queen." Kai sighed heavily and put a magazine on my desk. "I saw too much for my own good."

"26th May, 2012." I told Kai who looked like he felt a chin run down his spine.

"That was a major failure." he shook his head. "Don't make me remember that."

"Boohoo." I opened the magazine and started looking through it, staring at all the models and clothes they were wearing.

"Don't do that, or I'm going to cry." he pouted.

"Don't you fucking try fake tears on me or I'm going to karate chop you, idiot." I threatened my friend, who rolled his eyes at me again.

"I'll tell on you to Aoi." he huffed and crossed his arms.

I laughed as soon as I heard that.

Was he being serious?

"To Aoi?" I asked. "The same Aoi that pushed you into a puddle two days ago."

Kai stayed silent at that comment.

I stopped at one page and saw a hot blond guy with a honey blond one, who presented themselves pretty nicely.

"That blond guy has a bad look in his eyes. I don't like it." it looked extremely fake.

"What about the other?" Kai asked, curious.

"He looks as if he tried to seduce, but he looks like the slut type." I just shrugged.

"You look like the slut type."

"I'm just too hot to resisit and I look fuckable, don't I?" I picked the magazine up and looked at the blond haired guy. "I eat guys like this one for breakfast."

"No wonder you're always in such a foul mood later and you have bad breath."

"Kai!" I rolled the magazine and hit my friend in the head.

"I'm sorry!"

\---------------

Kai went ahead, mumbling before that he had some business to take care of, and that was why he couldn't go back home with us.

While Aoi on the other hand was waiting for me at the front gate.

I walked right over to him, and as he noticed me, he just sighed heavily.

"Fuck school."

"Amen to that." I laughed, before we walked away together.

"Where's Kai?" Aoi asked, curious. "Did you lock him up again somewhere?"

"Yeah, that was you that time, not me. Don't compare your inhumane methods on this pure soul right here." I patted my chest for emphasis.

Aoi grabbed the back of my head and pushed my face into the wall we were passing by.

"What pure soul? Did I hear that right?" he laughed as if that was funny.

"I will kill you, bitch." I mumbled against the wall.

He let go of my head and rolled his eyes.

And that one moment was unfortunate for him, as I swung my hand and punched him right in his right cheek as he gasped in pure surprise.

"Try doing it again, and you'll regret it." I warned.

Aoi simply glared at me and stroked his hurt cheek.

"For fuck's sake, Ru. I have an audition tomorrow. I need to cover that bruise up." he whined.

"Wait, what audition?"

"Some guy noticed me on the street and asked to come for the auditions for a magazine. He said they were looking for someone like me." Aoi told me with such pride.

"Just don't cry to me after you'll get fucked over." I snickered.

I got smacked in the forehead.

"It's the real deal. And you get a fucking grip and stop your sassy responses."

"I'm sassy, do you dig that?" I asked as I moved my eyebrows up and down, and wiggled my butt. "S-senpai, do...do you like me?" I pretended,

"Karma's a bitch, you know? It's going to bite you hard in the ass." Aoi warned me.

"Same goes for you, prince." I smiled.

"Fashion freak."

"I can bite, you better watch it, macho man."

"Oh, now I'm a macho man. And I do believe, I've been bitten by you before. Way too many times at that." Aoi crossed his arms as he glared at me.

"Hmmm." I hummed as we crossed the street.

"What?"

"If you're going to be a model, you can ask your sparkly model friends aka sluts to do a group date, and I'll consider that my birthday gift." I said with a serious look on my face as he frowned.

"Seriously? Just that?" he didn't seem to believe me.

"Yep."

"Got it." Aoi agreed really easily. "But wait, why sparkly?"

"They all look so sparkly in those magazines, how not to look at them in any other way?" I shrugged.

"You do have a point." Aoi nodded his head.

"Duh."

\-------------

Next day came, and to be more exact, a Saturday.

Aoi went for his auditions, while I was out in the city to shop.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for me, I went shopping every weekened, just because I could.

I wasn't from a poor family, so I could afford things for myself, and I used many opportunies to buy amazing things to put on.

After walking around a few stores, I sat down on a bench with some takoyaki that I had bought, and ate one as a small child, that looked around 5 or 6 approached me with the biggest smile on his face.

He had black hair and brown eyes.

"Whoa, you're so pretty just like my big brother!" he exclaimed, happily.

And then I noticed that he was wearing plain clothes. Not ones that most of people were wearing.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "Uhm...thank you, little kid."

What was I supposed to tell him?

"You're welcome." he said and looked at my food, while drooling.

His stomach grumbled and he stepped back.

"Ahh, I'm sorry." he mumbled under his nose.

"Do you want those? I think I'm full anyway."

"R-really?" he asked with sparkly eyes.

"Sure." I gave it to him as he thanked me many times and ran off.

I looked in the direction that kid ran off to and spotted more kids, who were looking at the food that I gave to that child.

He shared it with them.

It felt weird doing something considered good by society.

I shook my head, just to stop thinking about it. A kid just complimented me and I gave him my food for it.

That sounded weird.

I got up and as soon as I did, someone big bumped into me.

"Watch it where you're goin-" it was a very tall guy.

Wait.

"I can say the same thing to you." that look in his eyes.

That hair color.

Where did I see him?

Oh.

"I'm waiting for a sorry." I said as I crossed my arms.

"So am I." he told me, firmly.

"Just because you're a model and are recognizable to some point, doesn't give you any right to look down on others. You were the one to bump into me, so apologize." I poked at his chest.

"Yep, I'm a smokin' hot model, and I do look down on you, shorty." he patted my head.

"Oh wow, thanks for telling me how short I am. You know what? I'm sad now, and I'm going to cry and call for my mommy." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

He stayed silent.

"You know, if I were to care what others say about my height, I would be depressed by now."

"You're really small for a boy." that fucking piece of shit just didn't say that.

"You've got one big mouth that's just asking to be punched."

"Ah, are you trying to seduce me, shorty?" the blond asked, amused. "You need to try harder and grow taller if you want to reach and taste those forbidden lips."

"I don't kiss sluts." I informed him with disgust in my voice.

"Said slut to a slut."

"I don't like being mocked, so let's go with you saying sorry and just get out of my way." I hated every second with this guy, so he better apologize or else.

"Mhm, I accept your apology."

"I didn't apologize to you." I frowned.

"Now, shorty, I have things to take care of, and you should go." he wanted to brush things off, not on my watch, asshole.

I kicked him in the calf as he gasped.

"Fucking little dwarf." he snarled at me under his nose.

"Have a nice day, douchebag." I hissed.

"You're going to regret that."

I blew him a kiss as I stepped back.

"Can't wait for it, darling." I waved at the guy before happily walking away.

\---------------

"Sparkly sluts, they all want me." I sighed sofly as I sat on my chair, and pushed my blond hair back.

"What a weird assumption." Kai stated, as he sat on my desk, his legs next to my thighs, and his crotch in my sight.

"Not the view of my life, but I take what I get."

"You're welcome, princess." Kai snickered.

"Princess, tsk. Did you get the test moved to another week, bitch?" I asked.

"Duh. I said so many lies and a couple of tears showed to improve my acting." he nodded his head. "By the way, what about sluts wanting you? Wasn't it obvious?"

I punched him in the crotch as he bent in half.

"Dear...God...why?"

"I mean the sparkly sluts."

"The who?" Kai asked as he straightened himself up.

"I'm going to poke your eyeballs out." how could he not listen to me, this idiot.

"Sounds fun." he smiled. "So?"

"I met a model on Saturday and that douchebag bumped into me and didn't apologize." I growled. "I'm going to beat him to a pulp next time I see him."

"Was he hot? What did he look like? What's his name? Where does he live?"

"Look here, Kai." I said as he leaned lower to look at my hand and I poked him with both of my finger in the eyes.

"Agh! Sorry!"

"Like I was saying. That fucker pissed me off. A fucking model."

"How do you know he was a model?" Kai asked as he massaged his eyelids.

"I saw him in the magazine, mr. obvious." I rolled my eyes.

"The level of your sass is slowly freaking my out."

"Take it or leave it."

"You're making me nervous idiot, ayyy~" he waved his hand and faked a blush.

"You're making me sick to my stomach." I sighed heavily.

Aoi walked into the classroom we were currently at and looked at us both with not such a happy face.

"Saw Shou flirting with girls just now, man I wanted to trip him so badly."

"Why didn't you do that?" I asked, bored.

"The teacher was watching, of course." oh, so that was the only reason he didn't do his thing.

"What a bummer."

"That's a no no, Ruki." Kai scolded me as I sticked my tongue at him.

"Is there something going on I don't know about?" Aoi laughed as Kai groaned, annoyed.

"How did the auditions go?" I asked. "Did you meet any sluts?"

"Ruki, don't call models sluts. It's their business who they fuck." Kai scolded me.

"I did meet sluts." Aoi nodded his head.

"You too, Aoi!? Are you guys even listening to me!?" Kai whined as he slammed his hands on my desk.

"What's he on about this time?" Aoi questioned our friend.

"No worry, Aoi. He's just on his period. It should be over in a week." I informed him with a bright smile.

"Do you need a pad Kai?"

"I'm friends with monsters. Oh God." Kai groaned.

"Like I was saying earlier. So how did it go?" I asked Aoi, patiently awaiting his answer.

"They loved me. And I'm having a photo shoot this Friday." that was sudden.

"That's fast. And did you cover up your eye?" I was nice enough to ask.

"It's not like I had any choice."

"Monsters...monsters...all of them...I need to k--" Kai mumbled under his nose and then sneezed.

"I want to see how it goes as soon as I can." Aoi looked forward to it, I could tell. He was one step ahead of Shou.

"Remember what I asked of you that day?" he had to remember what I wanted as my birthday present.

"You want to hook up with a slut. Are you really sure?"

"Humans. They're human beings." Kai whispered.

"Totally, as long as I don't see douchebags, I'm all for it. So is Kai."

"Why are you including me in your evil plans? I want no part in that." Kai whined and crossed his arms.

"Do I have a photo of baby Kai completely naked while walking around outside, Aoi?" I asked as I turned to my tall friend with a smirk.

"That you do."

"Your blackmailing is getting ridiculous. As if no one saw a small penis. I was like 3 years old back then." Kai growled. "Why do you even have that photo?"

"For blackmailing, of course." I smiled.

"Does he have one of you too, Aoi?"

"One day Ruki just walked into my house, and demanded I take a shower in front of him, and he took photos of me." Aoi said, bluntly.

"You're so easy!"

"But what a view I got." I laughed.

"You two should stay away from each other! You're bad examples!" Kai shouted, completely irritated.

"Oh my love, but how should I go on without thee, if you shall not be there?" I started with my hand raised.

"I have no idea what you meant, but yeah." Aoi nodded his head.

"I'm friends with a bunch of idiots." Kai sighed heavily after stating that truly sorrowful fact.

"That's why we're your friends, Kai." I patted his shoulder as he glared at me.

"Isn't he just cute?" Aoi pinched Kai's cheek, who could only whine.

"It's like he's our love child, but a failure, because he's not like us at all." I said, amused and pulled on the other cheek.

"Look, he has the same teeth as you do." Aoi commented.

"Don't you fucking compare my pearls with those grey things!" I shouted at Aoi.

"Lewi gouuu!" (Let me go) Kai tried to say, but with us pulling on his cheeks, it was difficult.

And when we did let go, he got off my desk, just to sit on his, away from us.

"Awww, our child got upset." I hummed in delight. "Should daddy kiss you?"

"Wait, am I the mommy?" Aoi frowned.

"Shut up, you're more submissive, idiot. So you're the mom." I said.

"Will daddy buy me whatever I want?" Kai spoke in a childish tone all of a sudden.

"Fuck that. I'm through with you. This is not my child. I didn't teach you to act spoiled, brat." I whined and huffed.

"This is why our little princess doesn't have a boyfriend." Aoi snickered and then as he saw my sharp teeth, all color faded from his face. "No, you're a bad boy, Ruki. Don't bi-"

I clenched my teeth on his arm as he growled.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Let go!"

Kai just laughed from his spot.

I did let go, as Aoi hurriedly stepped back.

"Lunch break's over, I'm out." Aoi quickly announced and hurriedly ran out.

I glared daggers at Kai, who looked away with haste.

Good boy.

\-----------------

It was after school, and I walked around alone, leaving my two idiotic friends to do whatever they wanted to, so that I could finally have a peace of mind with no one disturbing me.

I looked around the displays of stores, to see if there was something interesting.

And I didn't spot anything to my tastes.

For some reason my slut radar was turned on all of a sudden, which made me irritated and cautious.

I looked around, and there he was.

The blond guy that I met earlier was walking with a cute girl through the city.

Well, that was about to change.

I soon approached them, and saw that look in the blond haired guy's eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked, surprised. "You fucking cheated on me!"

The guy gaped at me with wide eyes.

"What is he talking about?" the confused girl asked.

"You fucked me this weekend and told me how much you love me and you appear with some pretty whore!?" I exclaimed. "Unbelievable!"

I slapped him across the face as his jaw dropped.

"You fucked a guy!? You're disgusting!" she shouted and then she was the one to slap him, and ran away from here.

"Wait! You've got it all wrong! I don't know this loser!" the blond called after her.

"Aww, did your girlfriend just lose interest in you?"

"You're going to pay for that." he hissed at me.

"This is my revenge. You know now better than to mess with me."

"You shorty." he pulled on my collar and growled at me.

"Ruki."

"What?" he frowned.

"I'm Ruki, you slut."

"Is this a way for you to call models, or something?" he asked and shook his head.

It didn't take long before he let go of me.

"I'm pretty positive you hook up with people just because they know you're getting famous." that was a fact.

"Oh, so you think my face has nothing to do with that?" why was he being so confident?

"Your face is just a fake mask to lure people." I huffed.

"Interesting."

"Aren't I?" I smirked. "Did you give your ass to someone so that you could also get the job?"

"Oh, you mean the audition." he licked his lips seductively as he pushed me forward, till the point I hit a wall in a small alley. "Yes, we do need to get physical."

"Wait, what are you doing?"

He leaned down to nip on my neck as I groaned.

"Shall I try if you're good enough to please me and work in this industry?"

He nudged my lips with his and whispered, "Reita."

"Huh?"

"You would end up screaming my name out. That's how good you would feel."

I felt chills all over as he was touching me so casually.

His firm body pressed mine to a wall as I gasped.

"I don't want to be a model. I'm not a slut." I tried to push him away, feeling uncomfortable with the situation I have gotten myself into.

He cupped my face and tried to kiss me, as I gave in to the desire, and my lips moved as if to reach his.

And that was when he moved.

Fuck.

"We're all sluts, aren't we?" he smirked.

It all just got to me as my mind was getting clear.

I was being mocked by this fucking douchebag.

"I'll make you cry." I hissed before punching him straight in his nose as he growled loudly.

"You hit me again!"

"Are you going to cry?" I pouted and moved away from him.

I gaped as he picked things up and started throwing them in different directions.

Those weren't small things.

That was my cue to run!

\-----------------

"Sluts want to kill me. I give up." I leaned against the wall behind me, as Kai laughed at that.

We were standing in the hallway.

"What did you do, you big idiot?" he asked, me with a sigh.

"That slut went nuts! I'm telling you!" I was being dramatic for once.

"No, what did you do, not him." Kai, you asshole, how could you treat a friend this way?

"I punched him in the nose." I huffed.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"Because he was feeling me up, what the fuck do you think it was!?" I was so angry and frustrated and played.

"Oh."

"Don't fucking oh me, Kai. He's going to kill me the next time he sees me." I felt chills run down my spine as such a thought crossed my mind.

I was a dead man.

"It can't be that bad." why did it sound like it meant nothing?

"He picked up a freaking huge heavy thing and threw it."

"Fuck that, you're so screwed." Kai said, with all his honesty.

"Thanks Kai, it helped like a lot."

"You're welcome."

Aoi appeared with the biggest smile on his face.

"I set up a group date."

"Ruki changed his mind, he hates sparkly sluts now." Kai informed our friend.

"You just said sparkly sluts." I pointed out as he slapped his face.

"You two are coming whether you like it or not. I set this up and you have to appear!"

"Relax, Kai. It's that one slut I hate. It's not as if he would appear there." I sighed, softly.

"Anyway, it's this Saturday at 2 p.m. at the café we like to hang out at." Aoi told us while smiling widely.

"Got it."

\----------------

Aoi was waiting for me and Kai outside of the building, looking pretty satisfied.

"So, they're waiting for us inside, and you guys behave, or I'm going to spank you, hard." Aoi warned us.

"Mmmm, I can't wait." I laughed. I really couldn't.

"Is it a very hard spanking, though? I like it when it's very hard." Kai said, dazed as me and Aoi slapped his shoulders for that.

"Shut up, Kai." we said at the same time.

"Owie, that hurt my feelings." he mumbled under his nose and we hit him again. "Fuck fine, I'll stop."

"Okay, come on, guys. Meet some super hotties."

I had my best clothes on, and I honestly didn't know what I expected to come after I would see models from some magazine, but what was going to happen, would happen.

Kai and I stepped in, and I locked eyes with the devil.

His nice aura turned to a murderous one.

"Pits of hell, here I come."

**Author's Note:**

> It's a story I'm still working on, but nevertheless, I hope you'll enjoy it <3 Comments are greatly appreciated n__n


End file.
